Brallie: A Fosters Story
by daddysjeepgirl
Summary: The way I would write the Fosters if I had the choice. Brandon and Callie are destined to be together!
1. One More in the Family

Today was the day. Lena was at the juvenile detention center getting ready to meet Bill but he was no where in sight. She decided to call him one last time when a sudden knock came on her window. It was Bill.

"Glad to see you Lena. How are you doing today? Are you ready for this?" He inquired.

"I'm doing great, thanks. And I think I'm ready for this, I'm so nervous but I'm ready to meet her." Bill held the door open for her and the two went into the office. A teen girl sat in a plastic chair with her head in her hands.

"Callie?" Bill began talking to the girl, "I have someone I'd like you to meet. This is Lena Adams." Callie lifted her head and looked at Lena.

"Hi." She muttered. "So you'll be my new foster mom I guess" Her face was bruised and beaten and she had a cut across her lip. Lena was glad she could finally give the girl a safe place to stay, at least for a little while.

"Yes I am. Well, one of them." Lena replied.

"One of them? Like there's more than one?" Callie scoffed.

"Yeah. There's me and my partner Stef. You'll be staying with us and our three children Brandon, Mariana, and Jesus." Callie made a face as she processed this information. At least there won't be any grown men, Callie thought. "Come on Callie, let's go home."

...

"So is there anything in particular I should know about you?" Lane asked on the drive home. "Like favorite foods, anything you're interested in, or just feel like sharing?" Callie shifted in her seat. She figured it was best to get it out in the open now.

"Um," Callie began, "Did Bill tell you why I was sent to juvie?" Lena looked at her.

"He just said you were having some issues with your foster father. Actually, all your foster fathers. He said you reached a point where you just couldn't take it anymore and you snapped." Callie looked down, "That's why he paired you with Stef and me. No over powering males so you'd be more comfortable than your previous homes." Callie sat silently for a few moments. Lena gave her time to figure out what to say next, not pressing for an answer.

"I only did what I felt I had to." She finally said. "He could hit me and push me around all he wanted, and that was okay. But when he brought Jude into it, it pushed me over the edge and I lost it. I took a baseball bat and went AWOL on his previous Trans AM." Callie stopped there for a seconds trying to push back the tears. She started out the window, watching the world go about its daily business. Lena wanted to ask more questions. Who was this man? How was he getting away with abusing these children? Why is he not in jail? She was going to talk with Stef later that night to see what they could do about it. And who was this other child?

"Who's Jude?" Lena asked as they pulled into the driveway, breaking the long silence. Callie took a deep breath.

"Jude is my little brother."


	2. Bringing Her Home

Lena made a mental note to talk to Stef about what Callie just told her. There was no way she was going to let this boy continue to stay in that house with an abuser. Quickly changing the subject, Lena suggested she and Callie go into the house to meet the rest of the family. They were greeted in the foyer first by Brandon, who had just returned from his dads, then by Stef. The twins were making their way down the stairs as the introductions began.

"Calls, this is Stef," Lena motioned to her partner.

"Hello Callie it is very nice to meet you and such a joy to have you with us." Stef told the girl. "I hope you feel relaxed here and enjoy being apart of our crazy family." Callie smiled and nodded at her. There was a lot of people here. A lot of new faces and names to learn.

"Hi, I'm Brandon," said the oldest of the teenage boys "I think we're in the same grade so hopefully we'll be spending lots of time together. Again Callie gave a half smile. She noted that he was incredibly attractive, but also immediately decided she needed to stay away from him. She did not want a replay.

"Hey, what happened to your face?" Callie turned red.

"Jesus!" Shouted everyone except for Callie. "That is not an appropriate thing to ask at the moment." Stef said giving him an evil look.

"No its okay," Callie started, "Its either from my old foster father or from the girls at juvie...I can't remember anymore." An uncomfortable silence filled the room for a few moments. Bravely, Mariana decided to break it.

"Well, I for one am so excited to have another girl in the house! Well, a girl my age." Lena noticed how Callie was becoming slightly uncomfortable.

"Alright, alright everyone. Let's tone it down for the night and get Callie settled in. Callie, you'll be sharing a room with Mariana so if you'd just come with me we can help get you situated. Callie and Mariana followed Lena and Stef up the stairs. Brandon and Jesus weren't far behind. Callie was starting to feel smothered by the family.

"Boys get out of here, seriously give her some space." Stef directed to their followers. "You can get to know more about Callie in the morning. Its been a long day for her." Mariana went about her own business in their room while Stef and Lena talked with Callie.

"I hope the bedding is okay. I wasn't sure if you'd like the color. We weren't sure if you were a girly girl or more tomboyish so we went neutral with yellow." Callie set her bag down on the pastel yellow bedding and took a look around. Mariana was quite the girly girl, almost the complete opposite of Callie.

"The yellow is fine," she said. "Could I maybe take a shower before opp bed?"

"Of course! There's a towel for you in the bathroom and if you leave your clothes outside of the bathroom I'll have them washed and dried in the morning."

"Thanks" Callie headed for the shower and everyone else headed for their rooms.

As Lena and Stef got ready for bed, Lena decided to bring up Jude.  
"So I think we have something to be concerned about." Lena started. Stef gave a confused look and was about to speak until Lena cit her off. "Callie came from an abusive foster father. She's been through a lot. And the only reason she got sent to juvie was for protecting her little brother." Lena sighed. "Her little brother who is still in the home with the abusive man." Hearing this, Stef knew exacty what she had to do.


	3. The Next Morning

Rising early the next morning, Stef sat at the kitchen table drinking her coffee. It was one of those rare days she had off work. Lena was upstairs getting all of the kids ready for school. Callie was not going to be attending school today. Instead she would be home with Stef getting to know her way around the house and the house rules. Stef was enjoying the last of her temporary silence when suddenly Jesus ran down the stairs and onto his skateboard. Loosing his balance, he came tumbling to the floor.

"Jesus! How many times do we need to tell you not to use that thing in the house?" Stef exclaimed wiping up the coffee she'd spilled when she'd been startled by the sudden fall. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah mom I'm good." He quickly shook off the fall like it never happened.

"Good, now take your meds before you forget, again." Jesus nodded and did as he was told. Surprisingly, Mariana was next down the stairs. Normally she took up until the last second to be ready.

"Mariana, you're up early," Stef said.

"Yeah, mom had me up earlier and put of the room so Callie could sleep in a bit."

"Good, its been rough for her. Its good she can finally relax a bit."  
Brandon and Lena flowed down into the kitchen as well. The room was quiet as everyone sat and ate their breakfast.

"Alright," Lena said a few moments later. "Everyone ready to go?" The kids grabbed their stuff and headed towards the door. Stef kissed each of her kids then turned to head upstairs to change.

"No Callie today?" Brandon asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Not today," Lena replied. "She'll be going first thing tomorrow. I plan on fixing her schedule tonight when I get a chance to talk to her. Maybe you two will have some classes together B."

"Hopefully." Brandon said with hope in his voice.  
Meanwhile, upstairs Callie was awake. She'd been awake since before Lena had come in to wake Mariana. She pretended to sleep while anyone was in the room with her. She just didn't feel like talking. Also, she'd wanted to avoid Brandon. She'd seen how he'd looked at her last night and knew what would follow. She couldn't face him right now. Once she heard the door slam downstairs she figured it was safe. She ventured out into the hallway when she ran into Stef.

"Oh hey sweetie, I was just about to take a shower and get changed but there's breakfast downstairs. Help yourself to anything you like." Callie nodded.

"Thanks," she made her way downstairs and stood in the kitchen. Spotting mugs on the self she grabbed one and poured herself a cup of coffee. While the caffeine slowly made its way through her body, she decided to take her first real look around. She walked into the living room and went towards the wall covered in family pictures. Photos of Halloweens, Birthdays, and Christmases hung proudly. One photo in particular caught her eye. Mariana was obviously playing dress up and made Jesus dress up with her. He had on a pink shiney dress and purple heels. He was also wearing a feathered boa. Callie immediately began to miss Jude. That kid was her life. For the past 7 years she'd done nothing but watch and take care of him. She decided first thing she was going to do when Stef came down was to talk to her about him.


	4. Opening Up

Stef walked down the stairs without making a sound. Silently she looked around for Callie, who wasn't in the kitchen. She wandered into the living room and found Callie looking at the wall of photos. A wall of family memories. Types of memories Callie didn't have. Stef really felt for the poor girl. Callie turned around and jumped a little, startled to see Stef standing there.

"Uh, you have some lovely pictures here," she said pulling herself together.

"Thank you," said Stef. The two were silent for several moments. "Callie, could I ask you something?" Callie lifted her face to make eye contact with her foster mom. She nodded.

"Yeah, go right ahead. I actually have something I need to tell you too." Stef hesitated.

"Tell me about Jude." Stef told her.

"Actually that's what I wanted o talk to you about." Callie replied. Stef had moved to the couch and motioned for Callie to come sit. Callie sat at the opposite side of the couch. She was looking down when she began her story.

"Jude is my younger brother. He is 11 and the sweetest thing you've ever seen. He's a special boy. But he's trapped. He's trapped in that house with that horrible man and I need to get him out. I promised him I would." Tears rolled down her face. "I need him. But he needs me more. Ever since we got put into bathe system I've been the one caring for him. That man is hitting him." Stef felt her heart break in two. She reached over and put her hand over Callie's.

"Honey, anything we need to do, we will do to get Jude to safety.

"We need to call the police." Callie said worried. Stef just laughed. Callie gave her a horrified look.

"Lena or Bill didn't tell you what I do for a living did they?" Callie shook her head. "Callie, I am the police. I'm a cop. And first thing tomorrow morning when I get to work I'm going to get to work on catching this horrible man. And more importantly bring your brother to safety." Even though Callie had built walls to keep people out, in this house she found herself letting them down slightly. Even after only one night. Jumping completely out of character, Callie moved closer and hugged Stef. Stef was shocked, but welcomed Callie with open arms. At least she was getting through to this girl.  
For the rest of the afternoon Stef gave Callie the tour around the house. She informed her of the rules and curfews and even gave her a few pointers. At 3 the rest of the kids came home. The first one to talk to Callie was Brandon.

"Hey Callie," he began. "I'm glad to see you've survived your first day in the foster household." Callie just stared at him. When he didn't get a response Brandon continued the conversation. "So you'll be at school with us tomorrow, awesome. Maybe if we're lucky we'll have a few classes together." Calories eyes widened. Brandon laughed. "Hey, don't worry," he leaned in closer "I don't bite." Callie gave him a confused look. Thankfully Mariana spoke next.

"Give it a rest Brandon. Don't scare the poor girl. Besides don't you have Talya to focus on?" Oh yes, Talya, Brandon remembered. His girlfriend of almost a year. Things had been rocky with them lately and he knew it would be over soon. It was only a matter of time. Even though he'd only known her a couple of hours, well honestly he knew close to nothing about her, but he couldn't help but feel something for Callie.


	5. Its All Settled

Callie was quite for the rest of the day. Had Brandon really been hitting on her like Mariana suggested? She hoped not. She had only been here one night and couldn't afford to get kicked out right now. These people were going to get Jude back to her. After dinner everyone went up to their rooms. Now was time for Stef and Lena to talk.

"We need to go get that kid," Stef began.

"Agreed." Said Lena.

"There is one small snag though" Stef sighed. "Once we get him out of there where is he going to stay?"

"Well Callie is going to want to be with him so..."

"I know, but can we really take on another kid? We aren't the Brady bunch."

"We can do it. I know we can."

"Okay, I'll call Bill tomorrow after I take that horrible man into custody."  
It was settled. Jude was going to become apart of this family.

"I'll call you tomorrow as soon as everything is cleared up." Stef said.

"Okay, then I'll call Callie into my office to let her know what's going on." Stef leaned over and kissed Lena on the forehead. And the two turned out the lights for the night.

Callie woke to Lena's voice the next morning.

"Up and at 'em kiddos!" Lena yelled up the stairs. As told Callie got up and wandered to the bathroom the door was closed she she decided to knock. Before her knuckles hit the door it opened and a shirtless Brandon appeared...in nothing but boxers. Callie, without realizing it, looked him up and down. Then quickly averted her gaze upward and began stammering.

"Uh, sorry...I uh was...just uh...I'll go now..." Brandon, who had made little effort to hide himself shrugged and walked back to his room. He was used to walking around the house like this before school. He was always the first one up and no one usually saw him. Somehow her reaction to him please him. He liked the way she'd checked him out. Even though Talya had looked at him like that numerous times, something felt different about the way Callie did it. It was sweet and innocent yet totally hot all at the same time. He was hoping they'd have at least one class together. Maybe he'd offer to tutor her on the things she's missed from earlier in the year. Or they could do study dates. With a smile on his face, he continued getting ready for school.

When she thought it was safe, Callie revisited the bathroom. She had waited for everyone to go ahead of her. Quickly she dressed and brushed her teeth and pulled her hair back. She made it downstairs just as everyone was beginning their walk to school. Not wanting to face Brandon, Callie stayed a few steps behind the rest of the group. About halfway there Brandon wanted to break calories silence and he hung back to catch up with Callie.

"So did you like what you saw?" Brandon said with a smirk attempting to be cool. Calories eyes widened and she looked away frantically. "Relax,it was a joke Callie. I just wanted make conversation."

"Well maybe you shouldn't..." Callie replied.

"And why not?"

"I don't think your girlfriend will like it."

"Who says I have a girlfriend?"

"Alright, well if you don't have a girlfriend who's the girl whose been yelling your name behind us for the past 2 minutes?" Brando turned around to see Talya, he let put a loud sigh. "My point exactly," Calloe said before walking off leaving Brandon to deal with Talya.


End file.
